1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control and, more particularly, to an ambient light processing system for controlling a display device by sensing ambient light and a method using the system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional ambient light processing systems control display devices in response to the luminous intensity of ambient light. Generally, when ambient light is input to a photo-diode, the photo-diode outputs t a voltage or current signal based on the intensity of the ambient light. The voltage or current signal output from the photo-diode is converted into a digital signal through an analog-to-digital converter. Noise is removed from the digital signal and then the digital signal, from which the noise has been removed, controls the display device.
The conventional ambient light processing system however, has difficulties in satisfying the following two conditions. The first condition is that the conventional ambient tight processing system should control the display device for ambient light over a wide range of luminous intensities. Specifically, the conventional ambient light processing system is required to control a light-emitting diode (LED) driver to adjust a back light of the display device in order to reduce power consumption when the ambient light is dark and control the back tight of the display device such that a displayed image is clearly seen when the ambient light is bright. The conventional ambient tight processing system may control the display device in the case of outdoor visibility such that a displayed image can be distinctly seen when the ambient light is as bright as natural light. The second condition is that the conventional ambient light processing system should control the display device in the case of low-frequency ambient light, in the case of low-frequency ambient light such as a fluorescent lamp, noise must be filtered to maintain the brightness of a displayed picture to be uniform. To control the display device for ambient light over a wide range of luminous intensities and low-frequency ambient light, however, the configuration of the conventional ambient light processing system becomes very complicated.